A detailed background of the invention is found in the parent applications, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/476,077, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,437, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/753,186, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,080, incorporated by reference herein.
The definitions set forth in section 5.0 of the Background of the Invention section of the '139 application are also incorporated by reference herein. In particular, the definition of “vehicle” in the '139 application as any means for transporting or carrying something including automobiles, airplane, trucks, vans, containers, trailers, boats, railroad cars and railroad engines is incorporated herein.
All of the patents, patent applications, technical papers and other references referenced in the '139 application and herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.